Vehicles have the ability to wirelessly communicate with a call center as well as other entities via a vehicle telematics unit. As part of these communications capabilities, vehicle telematics units can enable a telematics subscription service to receive calls from the vehicle. In this arrangement, a vehicle occupant can place requests to the telematics subscription service that include asking for turn-by-turn directions or seeking vehicle diagnostic services. Requests to the telematics subscription service can also be made when emergency assistance is needed. The telematics subscription service can offer a wide range of emergency assistance, which includes connecting or transferring the caller or vehicle occupant with a public safety access point (PSAP) that provides emergency services the area in which the vehicle is located. However, vehicles that place the requests for emergency assistance can be found just about anywhere in the world. Sometimes, the vehicle may be located in an area where the telematics subscription service does not have contact information for a local PSAP. Or certain areas of the world may not permit the telematics subscription service to contact the PSAP on behalf of the vehicle occupant due to local laws and ordinances. It can be helpful for the telematics subscription service to be able to connect the vehicle occupant with a PSAP that is local to the vehicle despite these situations.